Lola Glaudini
|birthplace=New York City, New York, US |family=Stuart England 2 children Robert Glaudini Nina Rosen |yearsactive=1996 - present }}Lola Glaudini is an American actress best known for her roles in the TV series NYPD Blue, The Sopranos and Criminal Minds. Biography Lola Glaudini, a New Yorker by birth, attended Bard College, a small, selective, four-year liberal arts college located in Annandale-on-Hudson in New York's Hudson Valley region. Glaudini has showed off her acting talent on stage, in the play The Poison Tree, written by her father, she appeared at the Mark Taper Forum in Los Angeles; she also starred in the drama Demonology on the same stage, for which she won a Drama-Logue Award as Best Actress. Lola Glaudini made her first on-screen appearance at age 25, playing the recurring role of Dolores Mayo, a heroin-addicted office assistant, on Emmy-winning, long-running police drama NYPD Blue. During that time, she got her first film role in the independent movie Without a Map (1996), and had a role in writer/director Neil LaBute's ensemble drama/comedy Your Friends & Neighbors (1998). She also appeared in two episodes of the sci-fi series The Visitor and the TV series based on the 1960 Western movie, The Magnificent Seven. Entering the new millennium, Glaudini played a small part as a parolee the comedy Down to You. She also took a supporting role in the drama film Groove and another in the film Dave's Blind Date. On the small screen, she could be seen in episodes of the fantasy-based television action series G vs E and the short-lived spy-fi television series Secret Agent Man. From 2001 to 2004, Glaudini portrayed the dual recurring role of FBI Agent Deborah Ciccerone-Waldrup and Danielle Ciccellela on the multiple Emmy-winning mob drama The Sopranos. She also landed a co-starring role as Heater on the short-lived FBI drama The Handler (2003-2004). Meanwhile, Glaudini was cast in Ted Demme's biographical drama film about the American cocaine smuggler George Jung, Blow (2001), writer/director Noah Stern's 7 Songs and Anthony Hickox's action/thriller Consequence (2003). She also appeared in the comedy TV movies H.M.O. (2001) and Taste (2004), as well as guest starred in episodes of the show Special Unit 2, the Emmy-nominated comedy series The King of Queens, the sitcom Andy Richter Controls the Universe, the action/drama series Boomtown, the Emmy-winning television show Monk and the dramatic comedy series Las Vegas. In 2005, Glaudini landed the role of half-Cuban, Spanish-speaking FBI BAU Special Agent Elle Greenaway on the crime/drama series Criminal Minds. She left the show in 2006 because she reportedly became unhappy living in Los Angeles and wanted to return to the East Coast. During her Criminal Minds stint, Glaudini was spotted as a guest in episodes of the late night variety show The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson, the crime/drama series Crossing Jordan, as well as the medical dramas Medical Investigation and ER. Moviegoers could also catch her in Ericson Core's biopic of Vince Papale Invincible (2006), in which she had a brief one-scene role as the wife of Vince Papale. Additionally, Glaudini served as producer of Susan Tuan's short film titled New Year (2006). More recently, Glaudini played a detective in writers/directors Brendan Cowles and Shane Kuhn's spoof horror film Drive-Thru and starred as the woman in Susan Tuan's short film, The Diviner (both in 2007). Filmography *Unforgettable - True Identity (2014) - TV episode - Gwen Stein *Persons Unknown - Pilot, The Edge and The Way Through (2010) TV episodes - Kat *Jack Goes Boating (2010) - Italian Woman *Law & Order: Criminal Intent - Lonelyville (2007) TV episode - Leanne Baker *The Diviner (2007) - The Woman *Drive Thru (2007) - Detective Brenda Chase *Criminal Minds - 28 episodes (2005-2006) TV episodes - Elle Greenaway *Invincible (2006) - Sharon Papale *ER - Here and There (2005) TV episode - Captain Jen Whitley *Medical Investigation - Survivor (2005) TV episode - Meredith Beck *Crossing Jordan - A Stranger Among Us (2005) TV episode - Pamela Bragman/Samantha Rae *Taste (2004) - Giselle *The Sopranos - 8 episodes (2001-2004) TV episodes - FBI Agent Deborah Ciccerone *Las Vegas - New Orleans (2004) TV episode - A.J. Laveau *The Handler - 16 episodes (2003-2004) TV episodes - Heather *Monk - Mr. Monk Goes to the Circus (2003) TV episode - Ariana Dakkar *Consequence (2003) - Eva Cruz *7 Songs (2003) - Josie-Micah's Assistant *Boomtown - Home Invasion (2003) TV episode - Dominatrix *Andy Richter Controls the Universe - The Maid Man (2003) TV episode - Irina *The King of Queens - Flame Resistant (2002) TV episode - Margy Coletti *The Random Years - Men Behaving Sadly (2002) TV episode - Margot *Special Unit 2 - The Years (2001) TV episode - Isabelle *Blow (2001) - Rada *H.M.O. (2001) *Dave's Blind Date (2000) - Wife *Secret Agent Man - The Breach (2000) TV episode *The Magnificent Seven - The New Law (1999) and Obsession (2000) TV episodes - Maria the Prostitute *G vs E - Underworld (2000) TV episode - Charlotte Devane *Groove (2000) - Leyla *Down to You (2000) - Parolee *NYPD Blue - 22 episodes (1996-1999) TV episodes - Dolores Mayo *Your Friends & Neighbors (1998) (unaccredited) - Jerry's Student *The Visitor - The Devil's Rainbow and Reunion (1997) TV episodes - Young Constance MacArthur *Without a Map (1996) - Anna 'PRODUCER' *New Year (2006) (producer) 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date Filmography: imdb.com/Lola Glaudini Notes *Her husband is a jewelry designer. *Her father is an actor, playwright, director and teacher, currently member of the LAByrinth Theater Company. *Her father guest-starred a few times on NYPD Blue as the father of Dolores Mayo, the recurring character Lola played on the show. *She later costarred with Paget Brewster (the actress who portrays Elle's successor Emily Prentiss on Criminal Minds) on the show Andy Richter Controls the Universe. Category:Actresses Category:Real People